Care!
by Kyukei Hieru
Summary: "Maaf, maafkan aku." Gaara menunduk. Menyadari berbuatannya yang di luar 'sekenario'.    "Sudahlah, ayo pergi!"    Naruto yang ditinggal sendirian, kemudian terduduk. Napasnya terengah-engah dan tenaganya seperti habis terkuras.
1. Prologue

Hallo minna~ ini fic pertama Hie yang pastinya TYPOS, jadi gomen kalau ceritanya aneh banget. Lagi pula aku juga jarang ngarang cerita, hihhihi…. Ini aja jadinya lama banget (ampe berabad-abad, bolak-balik masuk kuburan) tapi karna ada yang nyemangatin Hie, jadinya slese juga deh. Arigatou, Aika Ray-chan! Uda deh gak usah banyak bacot. Mulai…!

_**Naruto milikku *di depak ama Masashi Kishimoto sensei*  
**_

_**Care! © Kyukei Hie Ru**_

_**smua chara ini bukan milikku,.trus buad kyuubi...saia terispirasi dri fic-nya Kucing Perak senpai, jadi maap ya senpai,,, kalo udah obrak-abrik seenak jidat...hohohoho  
**_

**Prolog…**

_**Rating T, mungkin untuk keanehanya -?-**_

_**Warning:**_

_**OOC, AU, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, alur berantakan, de el el.**_

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_**Summary:**_

_**Naruto dan Sasuke terpaksa terjebak karena ulah kakak Naruto yang memasukkan mereka ke dalam sekolah militer. Bahkan mereka sempat dijadikan sebagai kandidat untuk melewati siksaan seperti di neraka. Lalu Naruto mulai mencari jalan keluar dengan Sasuke sebagai bahan pelariannya.**_

**Bener-bener mulai…**

**Enjoy…**

**Pukul 06.35 WKS (Waktu Konoha Setempat)**

Dari kejauhan tampak dua orang pemuda yang berlari. Yang satu berambut pirang bermata biru dan yang satu berambut hitam bermata hitam juga dengan kotak-kotak kardus ditangannya. Tampaknya si Rambut Hitam tertinggal cukup jauh.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh…. cepatan Teme!"

"Sabar Dobe, kau bisa lihat kan kalau aku lagi bawa nih kotak. Kamu mau membawanya?"

"Heiiii…!" si rambut pirang mencerca "Emang, siapa yang pernah bilang kalau dia lebih kuat n pinter dari aku, heh Tuan Sok Perfect? Lagi pula, aku kan udah bawa tas sekolah kita."

Belum sempat si Hitam, eh… si Rambut Hitam ngejawab, terdengarlah suara yang tidak mereka harapkan sama sekali. "Guk, guk, guk… guk, guk!" rupanya itu yang membuat mereka sampai lari-lari pagi ini.

"Huwaa… Teme, aku duluan ya!" dengan itu si Pirang berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"NARUUTO~OOO!" Si pirang yang diketahui namanya Naruto, Namikaze Naruto tepatnya mendengar jelas suara seperti apa yang dilontarkan teman sejolinya itu dari kejauhan.

"Maapin aku Teme, aku gak ada maksud ninggalin kamu. Aku cuma… cuma…pokoknya maakan aku Sasuke, hiks!" katanya dengan suara lirih dan pedih yang dibuat-buat, yang jelas dia bisa selamat walaupun harus kehilangan sahabat pantat ayamnya itu, tragis, sadis, dan hiperbolis. Memang keadaan seperti itulah yang udah biasa ditampakkan oleh kedua pemuda itu. Kasihan si Pantat Ayam er.. maksudku Sasuke. *salahin rambut loe yang mirip pantat ayam, Sas!*

Naruto tampak kelelehahan, entah sudah berapa menit dia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Dan tampaklah gedung sekolah yang akan ditempatinya beberapa menit lagi, gedung yang sudah menjadi tempat suka-dukanya selama tiga bulan terakhir. Sakuin Konoha High Shool (SKHS). Suatu rahasia besar jika sebenarnya sekolah ini merupakan sekolah militer yang dikhususkan mencari orang-orang hebat di masa depan. Dari luar sekolah ini biasa saja namun sebenarnya banyak peristiwa luar binasa di dalamnya. Gak tanggung-tanggung berbagai senjata pun disediakan di sekolah itu. Bahkan beberapa senjata yang diimpor dari luar negeri dimodifikasi secanggih mungkin. Gedung-gedung yang berdiri dengan megah itu juga telah diantisipasi dengan bahan anti peluru yang dijamin ketulenannya.

Akhirnya, Naruto berhenti di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia mengatur napasnya sejenak dan duduk bersender di bawah pohon sakura sambil menengadah ke langit.

**Naruto's POV**

Setelah lama aku berlari dengan si Teme, akhirnya aku bisa duduk tenang juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir kasian juga ya, si Teme. Hahh… capeknya, kakiku pegel semua, duh… gimana keadaan Teme? Jangan-jangan dia mati lagi dicincang anjing bulldog sialan itu, gawat nih mau bilang apa aku ke ortunya. Bisa-bisa digantung idup-idup aku. Grrr…

"Jashin-sama tolonglah ampuni dosa-dosa Sasu-Teme, terimalah dia di sisimu! Dan semoga ortunya gak ngegantung aku idup-idup huwee…he..he…" nangis gak niat sambil sesenggukan.

"Oh, jadi kamu lebih takut kalau ortuku ngeroyok kamu dari pada aku yang mati karna kamu tinggalin, heh?"

Hah…aku gak percaya. Aku gak salah denger kan? Itu kan suara…suaranya…Sasu-Teme. Dengan gerakan slow-motion ala robot buatan Jepang yang baru-baru ini diluncurkan, aku noleh pelan-pelan ke arah belakang. Aku sih berharap suara itu hanya ilusi semata. Dan kalaupun permohonanku gak terkabul, semoga itu bukan Sas-

"Huwaaaa, hantu Temee…huwa siapa aja tolong akuuu….. aw, itte!" Suaraku tertahan, knapa hantu bisa njitak kepala orang ya? Hebat bener hantunya, pasti berkelas tuh. (kayaknya kejeniusan nih Namikaze mulai tampak -?-) Saat aku mau protes hantu-Teme malah nyembur ke mukaku.

"Dasar buodoh, otak cetek, gak setia kawan, rakus, jorok, gak berpendidikan, gak taw sopan, mulut toa, sinting, gak taw tatakrama, stupid, jelek, usuratonkachi, baka, DOBE!" wokey dia ngomong tanpa jeda sedikitpun ke arah pas di mukaku. Uh, ujan….(baca: air liurnya Sasuke)

"Kamu tuh udah ninggalin aku trus skarang kamu malah ngatain aku hantu, kau mau ngehina aku sampe tahap mana, heh?" dia nambah kalimatnya setelah ambil napas sekali.

"Yah, sori deh… gomong-ngomong kok kamu masih bisa slamet sih dari tuh anjing, Teme?" Aku bertanya ama Teme sekedar untuk mencairkan suasana agar dianya gak melampiaskan kemarahannya ke aku.

**Normal POV**

'_Sialan nih Dobe berani-beraninya ngalihin pembicaraan. Aku ingat bener saat-saat nyawaku diperjuangkan sehidup semati tau, _inner Sasuke berbicara. Tentu saja dengan mudah Sasuke tahu apa isi otak yang berputar di dalam kepala Naruto, secara… mereka udah sahabatan lama banget bahkan pas masih ada di dalam kandungan. Kenapa bisa? Itu karena kaasan merekalah yang sudah membuat ikatan batin tuk di jadiin BFF. *emang dukun? Paranormal? Mungkin! Eh, tapi beneran kok.*

**Flash Back**

Sasuke yang tengah berlari sendirian dengan anjing yang mengekor di belakangnya. Ia menduga lama-kelamaan akan ketangkep juga. Saat itu Sasuke berpikir keras, antara mencoba tetap berlari ataukah menghadapi secara jantan sang anjing. Dan ia putuskan bahwa pemikiran pertamalah yang akan ia buang. Satu kali rem dan Sasuke segera berbalik ke belakang menghadap sang lawan, anjing. Rupanya sang lawan juga berhenti, menatap tajam Sasuke dengan mata anjingnya.*ya iya lah masa pakai mata orang?* Sasuke meletakkan kardus-kardus yang tadi dibawanya ke tempat yang sudah diperkirakan tidak akan rusak oleh pertempuran yang akan dia buat sendiri nantinya.

Sementara itu suasana tampak tak begitu ramai karena masih terlalu pagi atau memang jalan itu jarang dilalui orang-orang. Angin yang berhembus menambah sunyi kala itu. Lalu keheningan itu terpecah dengan menggelindingnya sebuah bola tangan dari arah kanan Sasuke. Muncul seorang anak berumur 6 tahun, rupanya bola itu miliknya. Saat anak itu mengambil langkah, secepat kilat Sasuke dan Anjing bulldog memberikan deathglare level teratas-nya pada anak itu.

SETT…

Ia mengerem. Anak berambut biru itu membeku sebentar dan segera berlari masuk rumah setelah dirasa tubuhnya mulai mencair *?* Bibirnya bergetar dan kelopak mata anak itu meneteskan air asin. Oh… ternyata mencari induknya.

"Kasaan, kasaan! Ada kakak 'pantat ayam' dan anjing bulldog yang menyeramkan di luar sana, Konan takut."

Rasanya alis kanan Sasuke berkedut mendengar kata 'pantat ayam' yang dikeluarkan melalui tangis anak kecil, yang diketahui bernama Konan tadi. Sasuke berjanji bahwa jika suatu hari nanti ia masih hidup dan mempunyai seorang anak, ia akan mendidiknya mengenai tata cara sopan santun ataupun tatakrama kepada orang yang lebih tua. Oke, kembali ke perjuangan Uchiha bungsu.

Kali ini Sasuke menatap si Anjing dengan lebih serius. Begitu pula sebaliknya dengan si Anjing. Jauh di dalam, Sasuke sedang berpikir sekaligus berpose ala L yang lagi berhadapan dengan Light. Dapat, ia menarik kesimpulan yang menyatakan kalau anjing itu tidak mempunyai majikan karena si Anjing tidak memakai kalung anjing. Kembalilah angin bertiup untuh kedua kalinya.

Thak..thekk… thek…tkk…

Sebuah kaleng bekas terjatuh dari tong sampah terdekat lalu menggelinding seolah mau menjadi wasit diantara mereka. Tapi begitu aura membunuh keluar dari kedua belah pihak, Sasuke dan anjing, secara ajaib Sang kaleng bekas berhenti di tempat. Entah apa artinya itu karena aura membunuh mereka yang terlampau kuat ataukah hanya karena angin yang mulai berbenti berhembus, author pun juga tidak mengetahui kebenarannya dengan pasti. Yang jelas kalengnya berhenti. *reader: kapan pertarungannya dimulai?*

Setelah beberapa peristiwa itu terjadi, kali ini Sasuke bisa memastikan kalau tidak akan ada gangguan lagi, hanya ada dia dan penantang (tadi sang lawan terus si Anjing dan sekarang penantang, gelarnya banyak banget yah?) Dengan otak jeniusnya, Sasuke mencoba mencari cara untuk bisa mengalahkan atau bahkan menakhukkan si Anjing. Memori otaknya pun bergerak memutar rekamannya beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ia menonton serial anime fave-nya di televisi bersama aniki tersayang, Itachi. Sasuke membayangkan kalau dirinya adalah Youichi Hiruma, sang iblis dari Deimon yang melawan Cerberrus hanya dengan menggunakan kalung anjing. Dengan gerakan kilat memakaikan kalung itu ke anjing dan akhirnya Hiruma menang. Tampaknya baru saja kita ketahui kalau Sasuke adalah penggemar berat anime Eyeshield. Tapi itu tak kan mungkin ia lakukan mengingat ia bukanlah seorang iblis seperti Hiruma.

Kemudian Sasuke berpikir kembali. Mungkin ia bisa secepat itu kalau saja ia mempunyai mata sharingan. Rupanya Sasuke juga penggemar berat anime Naruto terutama chara yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. '_Dia memang selalu terlihat keren'_, ucap Sasuke dalam hati saat membayangkan 'Uchiha Sasuke' di anime Naruto. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tak bisa, dia sama sekali bukan tokoh anime di manapun. Yah mungkin yang terakhir tadi benar, sayangnya di fic ini, author samasekali tidak mengijinkan. Jelas-jelas di atas tertulis AU, AU, AU!*minna: iya udah tahu!*

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, Si Anjing kebingungan melihat lawannya yang mulai menampakkan tanta-tanda orang abnormal. Si Anjing sih Cuma menggonggong memastikan Sasuke tidak terkena rabies*?*. Sasuke menatap anjing itu balik, pertanda ia tidak rabies. Ia berambisi melawan anjing tersebut degan cara yang diijinkan oleh author yaitu maju langsung tanpa senjata. (author emang kejem) Sasuke memulai langkah awal dengan satu langkah, si Anjing menggonggong dua kali. Dengan itu, keduanya mengawali pertarungan yang luar biasa sengit. Bahkan badan jalan pun mungkin bisa tidak berbentuk lagi. Dan sebaiknya tidak usah diceritakan lebih detil karena ceritanya akan berbelit-belit juga untuk menjaga image keluarga Uchiha pantat ayam.

**End of Flash Back**

"Teme, kamu masih hidup kan? TEME!"

"Jangan teriak pakai mulut toamu, Dobe! Telingaku sakit," teriak Sasuke setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Makanya gak usah ngelamun. Mana kotaknya, Teme! Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa!" tantang Naruto dengan mata selidik.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Dobe." Sasuke mengeluarkan kardus yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Saat tangan Naruto hampir menyentuhnya, Sasuke kembali menariknya.

"Tunggu, Dobe!" katanya dengan mimic serius.

"Eh?" Naruto tersentak mendengar perintah Sasuke. Jangan-jangan Sasuke akan memintanya melakukan hal-hal konyol karena sudah meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian tadi. Peluh keringat tiba-tiba saja membanjiri wajah berkulit tan nya.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya ke hadapan Naruto, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Hey, kenapa tampangmu jadi aneh kayak gitu? Aku kan cuma mau tanya apa isi kotak ini?." Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Sejak awal ia memang tidak mengetahui apa isi dari kotak itu. Pertama kali Sasuke bertanya, Naruto hanya menjawab sekenanya dan kurang jelas bagi Sasuke.

"Fuhhh… aku kira kamu mau ngapain, ternyata…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Aku kan pernah bilang di kotak ini tersimpan benda-benda yang akan membantu memperlancar strategi kita berdua. So, aku suruh kamu yang bawa supaya gak ada yang rusak."

"Langsung ke inti, Dobe! "

"Oke, mendekatlah!" mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke langsung memasang topeng serius (lagi) sekaligus penasaran. Entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke jadi tidak enak bahkan ia sempat berpikir lebih baik kalau tidak melihatnya saja untuk sementara waktu. Sasuke menelan ludah satu setengah kali sebelum Naruto memperlihatkan isi kotak itu. Benar saja kotak itu berisi-…

"Apa-apaan ini, Dobe? Buat apa benda menjijikan ini kita bawa? Huuu~…kasian tangan-tangan manisku_._" Narsis Sasuke di sela-sela perkataannya sambil melihat kedua telapaknya sendiri.

Ia menjauh tiga meter dari tempat semula. Untung Naruto masih sibuk ngecek 'harta'nya di dalam kotak. Jadi ia tak mendengar saat-saat di mana Sasuke bernarsis-ria. Kalau saja iya, habislah riwayat Uchiha.

Tapi mungkin ada benarnya Sasuke menganggap benda itu sangat mengerikan. Baik ayo kita tengok apa isinya.

Jreng, jreng, jreng…

Kotak-kotak itu berisi satu buah wig dengan warna pirang, sarung tangan berwarna hitam, dress cantik yang didominasi oleh warna coklat tua, gaun berwarna biru tua, enam buah t-shirt dengan warna berbeda-beda, peralatan make-up komplit, n de el el. Intinya peralatan cewek semua (or banci? Pakai wig sih!). Sungguh ini pemandangan yang luar biasa 'mempesona' mata bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Melihat temannya mencak-mencak sendiri, Naruto angkat bicara.

"Tenanglah Sasu-Teme, kita akan mulai beraksi…" punggung Naruto bergetar, saat Sasuke mendekat dan ingin memegang pundaknya tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa "Hehe….he…huahahahahaa…." awalnya suara gelak tawa Naruto hanya pelan tapi kelamaan seperti orang kesurupan. Bahkan, baru pertama kali ini Sasuke melihatnya. Sampai ia merinding sendiri. Mungkin ada rencana setan di balik semua ini. Lamunan Sasuke pun buyar setelah mendengar Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sasuke… menurutmu siapa yang akan menang, setan atau iblis, hemh?"

Kali ini Naruto menyeringai aneh, seringai yang membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke yang tadi sempat tidur jadi berdiri. Bahkan Naruto menggunakan kata 'Sasuke' dan bukan 'Teme'. Mungkin Sasuke sedang berpikir bahwa Naruto yang ia kenal sudah disandera oleh orang di depannya.

Sebenarnya lawan mereka bukanlah seorang manusia pada umumnya. Bahkan Naruto yang merupakan saudaranya sendiri memanggilnya dengan iblis. Ya, dia seorang Namikaze sama seperti halnya Naruto. Sayangnya dia berjuta-juta kali lipat lebih kejam, sadis, dan licik dari Namikaze manapun.

"E.. entahlah, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke tergagap. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pembicaraan Namikaze yang satu ini. Atau mungkin semuanya.

"Baiklah, Teme ayo mulai!"

"Ah?"

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Memang mau apa kau, Dobe?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia berharap kalau Sasuke akan segera tahu maksud dari perkataan maupun perbuatannya.

"Udahlah, aku tahu kalau kamu sebenernya sudah tahu maksudku, Teme."

"Jangan bercanda, Dobe! Kau tak kan membuat kita pakai 'ini' kan?" Sasuke berkata setengah membentak sambil nuding-nuding isi kotak itu.

"Ya enggak lah, tapi yang makai ini tuh-"

JLEBB…

Tiba-tiba sebuah jarum menancap di pohon sakura di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke. Saat mereka berbalik ke arah jarum itu datang mereka tak melihat siapapun. Tapi segera mengetahui siapa orang itu setelah melihat jarum yang diluncurkan ke arah mereka tadi. Jarum itu tidak terlalu menancap dalam tapi jarum itu di olesi racun atau mungkin obat tertentu oleh empunya. Dengan sigap Naruto dan Sasuke menyembunyikan kotak itu di semak-semak terdekat (kebetulan ada semak yang memang dikhususkan ada buat latihan lapangan).

"Hati-hati, dia masih ada di sekitar sini!"

"Iya, iya aku ta-"

"DOBE!" Segera Sasuke mendorong Naruto dengan kakinya. Yeah, dengan kaki karena jarak antara dia dengan Naruto cukup jauh dan hanya bisa dijangkau dengan kaki saja.

BUAKK…

JLEB, JLEB, JLEB…

Tiga buah jarum berturut-turut membanjiri mereka. Untungnya tidak kena. Sementara dari dalam gedung Sakuin Konoha High School (SKHS) terlihat seseorang memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Naruto dan Sasuke. Hanya saja lambang di kemejanya menunjukkan bahwa ia dua tingkat lebih tinggi dari mereka.

"Dobe cepat lari dari sini!"

Sasuke tahu kalau mereka tidak segera pergi dari tempat itu, mereka tak kan bisa selamat. Walau mereka sudah bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura, sang iblis akan mencari celah.

"Cepat sembunyi di balik gedung!" lagi-lagi Sasuke mengomando.

Dengan sigap mereka menghindar dari jarum-jarum yang meluncur hampir secara bersamaan. Mereka tahu kalau jarum itu sama sekali tak berbahaya, karena memang tidak diperbolehkan oleh sekolah, hanya saja apabila sampai kena itu jelas tak kan menguntungkan mereka. Sedikit lagi, dua meter lagi mereka akan terbebas untuk sementara. Satu meter lagi dan….

CRASS…

BUAKKK…

Hampir bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Naruto ke samping gedung, lengan dan kaki kirinya terserempet jarum.

"Aargh… sial!"

Sayang sekali dari tadi Naruto hanya bisa berada di belakang Sasuke. Sejak awal jaraknya dengan gedung utama lebih jauh dari pada Sasuke. Ditambah dengan kecepatan Naruto yang memang tak lebih cepat dari sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Ada apa? Kau terkena jarum rubah sialan itu?"

Naruto masih tidak bergeming, hanya terdengar suara rintihan yang keluar dari mulutnya "Che….!"

"DOBE." Suara Sasuke meninggi tapi terdengar jelas nada khawatir yang terselip dari kata itu. Sasuke memang gampang khawatir mengenai masalah Naruto. Baginya Naruto itu adalah adik kecilnya sedari dulu. Adik yang selalu menemani dan mengiburnya setiap kali ia sendirian. Adik yang selalu dimanja dan disayanginya.

"Sial, sulit digerakkan."

"Ayo, kita ke Rugon Kussi (Ruang Pengobatan Khusus Siswa)!"

Saat kejadian itu berlangsung, tidak ada murid lain yang melihatnya karena jam pelajaran memang sudah berlangsung. Selagi mereka berjalan, dengan Sasuke memapah Naruto, seseorang yang disebut 'rubah sialan' itu terkekeh.

"Heh…heh…heh…rupanya anak ayam itu lebih lincah. Tapi…sayang sekali gue udah nemuin kelemahannya."

**Di Rugon Kussi**

BRAKKK….

Sasuke mendorong pintu (kasar) dengan kaki kanannya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke segera masuk dan membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidur terdekat, tidak memperdulikan tatapan kaget plus ngeri dari petugas penjaga.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto, Sasuke?" Seorang penjaga Rugon bertanya, "Apa kalian diikutsertakan, Sasuke?"

"Ah? Sizhune-sensei, tampaknya kau benar… Aku mohon! Tolong, cepatlah sembuhkan Naru!" Sasuke memohon seraya berlogat histeris di depan sensei-nya itu.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, aku akan coba memeriksanya terlebih dulu. Dan… diamlah!"

Setelah mengamati dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto, Sizhune berjalan mendekati almari obat dan mengutak-atik hendak mencari beberapa obat yang dia perlukan.

"Sasuke, bantu aku mengambil handuk dan sebaskom air!"

"Argh…Sizhune-sensei…. tangan dan kaki kiriku…argh… " Naruto mengerang kesakitan, nampaknya racun itu mulai bereaksi kembali.

Sizhune kembali berjalan menuju ke tempat Naruto berbaring. Dan kali ini ia menyadari sesuatu. "_Ah! Racun ini, bukankah-…"_

"Sizhune-sensei, ini air dan handuknya."

"Taruh di sini!" kata Sizhune sambil menunjuk meja di sampingnya, "Kau tahu siapa yang melakukan ini, Sasuke?"

"Hn, mungkin." Ia tak mau banyak bicara dan terus memperhatikan keadaan Naruto. Di luarnya sih memang selalu terlihat dingin tapi sebenarnya ia sudah khawatir sepertujuh hidup.

"Sasuke, perlu kau ketahui racun obat ini tidak bisa sembarangan didapat karena belum terealisasikan secara sempurna. Bahkan di Konoha sendiri, racun ini hanya dapat ditemukan di sekolah kita. Menurut sampel yang tersisa di lab sekolah kita, jenis dari racun ini dapat langsung membahayakan nyawa korbannya. Akan tetapi karena Naruto tampaknya hanya mengalami kelumpuhan, maka dapat dipastikan seseorang telah merubah struktur atau bahkan menyempurnakan komposisi banding racun ini." Jelas Sizhune panjang lebar.

"Aku tak heran, karna…yang kami lawan adalah orang yang menyandang pangkat Dallions."

Dallions merupakan anggota Akatsuki yang menduduki peringkat atas dan terdiri dari tiga orang. Setiap tingkatan kelas memiliki anggota Akatsuki maupun Dallions kecuali untuk tingkatan kelas satu karena baru masuk tahap seleksi. Dalam seleksi itu sendiri sudah dapat ditentukan mereka akan menjadi anggota Akatsuki biasa ataukah bagian dari Dallions dari data-data yang di kumpulkan oleh penguji maupun ANBU yang tugasnya mengawasi. Dan pada saatnya masuk tingkat ke dua mereka akan diresmikan secara langsung oleh Leader Akatsuki. Setiap anggota Akatsuki maupun Dallions pada tingkat ke tiga diwajibkan untuk mencari kandidat yang pantas dan menjadi anggota selanjutnya. Setiap anggota Akatsuki boleh mengambil satu kandidat kecuali untuk Dallions yang diperbolehkan dua kandidat. Pada akhirnya para kandidat yang terkumpul adalah 15 orang atau juga bisa kurang tergantung pada kandidat itu sendiri bisa atau tidaknya menyelesaikan tantangan. Sedangkan untuk kandidat ANBU adalah senpai-senpai cerdas yang dipilih oleh pemimpin langsung karena tanggung jawabnya yang besar. Masa jabatan anggota itu sendiri bisa berubah-ubah sesuai keadaan fisik maupun mentalnya waktu itu. Sedangkan untuk menghindari kericuhan maka data-data dari pada anggota-anggota tersebut dirahasiakan oleh pemimpin tertinggi dan hanya orang-orang yang berkepentinganlah yang boleh tahu.

"Begitukah. Tapi kau tak usah khawatir, apapun racun atau obat yang dimasukkan oleh para Dallions maupun Akatsuki itu tidak akan diperbolehkan jika obat penawarnya belum ada ataupun bisa menyebabkan kematian."

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke jadi merasa agak lega. Toh, ia dan Naruto tak mau melawan 'dia' dalam pertahanan yang lemah.

Sizhune mengeluarkan sedikit racun dari tangan dan kaki kiri Naruto dengan handuk yang diolesi air dan obat penawar. "Ah…ittei." Naruto kembali mengerang setelah Sizhune menyuntikkan obat penawar ke dalam tubuhnya. Terakhir, ia membalutkan perban pada bagian luka Naruto.

"Sasuke, tolong temani Naruto beristirahat di sini! Ia akan mengalami sakit luar biasa karena fase penembuhannnya tidak akan berjalan mulus. Sedangkan jika obat penenang disuntikkan, malah akan mengganggu reaksi obat penawar. Kau mengerti kan, Sasuke?" Lebih baik Sasuke yang menunggui Naruto karena dialah teman dekatnya. Lagi pula bukankah teman harus selalu ada saat yang lainnya membutuhkan?

Sizhune memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian, sudah sejak dulu kejadian seperti ini berulang pada siswa-siswi lain. Sebenarnya ia juga tak tega, namun ini sekolah militer. Memang dengan cara inilah mereka berlatih.

"Hn."

"Baiklah aku akan memberi laporan pada Tsunade-sama, kalau ada sesuatu segera panggil aku di ruangannya."

"Hn, aku mengerti." Sejenak Sizhune menyunggingkan seulas senyum pada keduanya dan menutup pintu ruangan itu. Sasuke mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjang Naruto.

**Ruang Tsunade**

"Heh…heh…heh… gak perlu kuatir! Dia itu adik gue, gue juga lebih tahu keadaannya dibandingkan orang lain." Ia terkekeh sambil memutar bamboo kecil seperti mainan di tangan kirinya yang tadinya buat ngetes Naruto ama Sasuke.

"Aku tahu dia adikmu tapi…kalau ada apa-apa tetap saja AKU YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB. Lagi pula kau terkenal sadis jika sedang berhadapan dengan lawanmu."

"Yah, yah, yah…terserah apa katamu, tapi gue yakin dia gak kan knapa-napa." Menjawab santai dan sekenanya.

"Dasar, Kau ini…!" Tsunade memijit sebelah kepalanya, jika terus dilanjutkan juga akan percuma. Tak akan merubah sikap murid uniknya ini.

TOKK…TOKK…

Duo rambut pirang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ini aku, Sizhune."

"Masuklah!...fuhh." Tsunade menghela napas mendapati murid di depannya memasang senyum menyeringai.

"Ouhayou Tsunade-sama, saya membawa berita-." Perkataan Sizhune berhenti sejenak setelah melihat pemuda berpostur tegap dan tinggi di depannya, "baru?... maaf Tsunade-sama, apa dia sudah menceritakannya pada Anda?" tanyanya bingung dan mengarahkahkan tangannya pada satu-satunya pemuda di situ.

"Emhh, ya. Tapi bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade sambil membenahi dokumen-dokumen di mejanya.

"Naruto sudah saya tangani, sekarang dia sedang berbaring di ruang UKS dan sudah ditemani Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi mungkin untuk beberapa menit ke depan ia akan kesakitan karena efek dari penawar racun itu."

"Tuh kan, bener? Gue bilang juga apa, dia gak kan mati." Pemuda itu lagi-lagi menyeringai menampilkan gigi-giginya yang serupa dengan vampire hanya saja taringnya 'sedikit' lebih pendek.

**Kembali ke Rugon Kussi**

"Dobe, apa kau merasakan sakit?" Sasuke bertanya dengan innocent-nya. Padahal jelas-jelas ia melihat raut muka kesakitan dari Naruto. Sas, pakai dong otak loe yang notabenenya jenius itu! Gimana sih?

"Gak, Sasuke. Aku sehat wal afiat kok." Naruto menjawab dengan raut muka yang tampak berseri. Bahkan ada effect dari sinar mentari pagi.

"Bohong!" tuduhnya pada Naruto, "Lalu, kenapa tadi mukamu terlihat kesakitan, heh?"

Sunyi…

"Sasukee…" suara Naruto bergetar, mungkin ia terharu karena ulah sahabatnya yang satu ini atau, "KALAU UDAH TAHU NAPA NANYA? JANGAN BUAT ULAH, TEME! Aku ini sedang kesakitan tau…hosh, hosh…" rupanya gara-gara racun itu, berteriak segitu saja tenaga Naruto sudah mulai habis.

DEGG…

"Agh!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto memegangi perut bagian atas kirinya, tepat di bagian hati. Karena racunnya cepat menyebar, jadi segala aktivitas penawar racun didominasi pada bagian hati.

"Dobe!" lagi-lagi Sasuke membentak, memegangi pundak Naruto, kuatir.

"Teme, sakiit…" Ia merintih tah tahan dengan penderitaan itu.

'_Jangan-jangan efeknya mulai bereaksi?' _Sungguh saat ini Sasukesangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Ia bingung, tak bisa apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menemani keberadaannya saja. Tak lebih.

GREBB…

Mata safir Naruto terbelalak, ia tak menyangka bahwa Teme-nya yang setiap saat selalu mengejek dan memakinya akan memeluknya seperti ini. Sasuke memeluknya erat berusaha meyakinkan Naruto bahwa ia akan selalu bersamanya, menjaga dirinya, selalu berbagi dengannya apapun itu, dan tak kan pernah membiarkan Naruto merasakan kepedian sendiri.

"Sa…ske…" Naruto sedikit kesulitan untuk bicara.

"Maaf, Naruto aku hanya bisa memberikan ini." Suara Sasuke sedikit tertahan, tak kuasa menahan pedih atas rasa prihatinnya pada Naruto. Ia sudah gagal menjaga malaikat kecilnya.

"Hmmh…" Saat ini perasaan Naruto sudah mulai tenang, ia tak mengerang kesakitan lagi. Yah Naruto membalas pelukan hangat itu dan menyamankan dirinya, menyatukan kedua kelopak matanya. Keheningan pun menyeruak dalam ruangan itu. Tak ada suara apapun kecuali suara lembut AC yang menyala. Beberapa saat berlalu. Napas Naruto mulai berhembus dengan teratur dan Sasuke pun melepas pelukannya. Tentu dengan pelan agar 'adik'nya tidak bangun. Ia mengamati wajah polos Naruto yang baru kali ini bisa ia lihat dengan jelas. Memang tak jarang mereka menginap di rumah teman, tapi itu malam hari. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak lugu, bibirnya yang tak bergerak membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa mengingat kalau orang itu tak pernah bisa berhenti bicara. Benar-benar, adik idaman.

"Dasar, anak manja…" Sasuke memberikan senyuman hangat pada orang yang terlelap di sampingnya. Kemudian ia mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti Naruto dan ikut tertidur di sampingnya. Tentunya dengan pose terduduk di kursi dan menyender pada tepi ranjang.

**Di atas atap Rugon Kussi**

Seorang pemuda berambut panjang hitam sedang mengamati fenomena langka yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Wajahnya hampir mirip dangan Sasuke hanya saja ada garis di setiap lekukan bawah mata orang itu yang membedakannya.

"Wah, ternyata my otouto bisa jadi seorang niichan yang baik yah? Tapi, napa jadi otouto yang baik, susahnya minta ampun? Rupanya aku musti belajar dari Kyuubi, nih..."

=========***********TSUZUKU***********=========

Akhirnya prolog-nya slese. Gimana, gimana, gimana? Terlalu pendek kah? Gaje kah? Mungkin dirasa fic ini aneh karna alurnya gak nyatu or ada yang cepet tapi ada juga yang lambat banget kayak semut yang lewat di depan Hie. Udah pada tahu kan lawannya Naruto ama Sasuke tuh sapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan *y*u*i. Trus, trus yang jadi kakaknya Sasuke?... Itu tuh **ach*.

Naru: pelit amet sih loe, semua juga uda pada tahu kok.

Hie : kali aja ada yang belom tau. Yeee!

All : gak mungkin!

Yah, yah, yah pokoknya nih fic bener-bener aneh. Apalagi tentang Akatsuki dan ANBU yang di obrak-abrik dengan seenak jidat. Huiiii…gaje. Untuk Sasuke yang meluk Naru mah itu impiannya author, tapi karna gak bakal kesampean ya di wakilin aja ama Sasu. Ya gak, Sas?

Sasu: Hn.

Duh jawabanya kayak biasa, singkat, padet, dingin, ringan, judes, n kurang meyakinkan. Ck… ck… ck… mondekusei. Oh ya, aku mungkin bakal lama updet nya soalnya gak bisa ngarang dalam waktu singkat sih…huwee…*nangis gaje*

Buat yang mau nge-flame or minta Hie buat hiatus ngomong aja langsung ke Hie, gak usa ke mana-mana. Yah, biar Hie bisa penuhi permintaan para reader... plissss!

All: tenang aja gak ada yang nungguin kok!

Yow wes lah silakan REVIEW nya! Kalau ada yang mau, sih…*pundung ke pojok pager rumah author*.


	2. Membingungkan

Oaahhhhh…Hie kembali….! Maap semua, lama sekali updetnya. Yang penting ini semua Hie lakuin buat kalian, heheheh…dan yang terpenting HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY! Hayhay…^^

Tapi maap skali lagi, kalo fic ini tak begitu menyenangkan buat kalian baca. Hie janji fic ini gak sealay dari yang kemarin.

Nih cerita kalau di pikir-pikir makin gaje, deh.

Itachi: "Yah biasalah, yang bikin juga orang gaje."

Hie: Uwaaaa… ngapain kamu di sini? Siap-siap gih, take pertama loh!

Itachi: (ngibrit ke ruang make-up)

N thanks banget buat Ray yang mau ngebantu cariin nama buat maple yang ada di sekolah militer kayak gini.

Disclaimer: ahhh males nulis… kalau namanya Hie, pasti bakal sering-sering aku tulis…^^

semua character n chara-chara di sini juga bukan punya Hie…hiks…hiks…

Warning: Apa yah? Baca aja nanti juga tahu! …..eh yah, maksud Hie, liat aja di prolognya…hihihi

**Enjoy…**

"Huahhhmmm…ngantuk!" terdengar suara seseorang di atas pohon. Ia bersender di salah satu batang pohon Sakura di belakang sekolah. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal, memejamkan mata dan siap untuk tidur.

Pikk…

Seorang pemuda lain yang sepertinya baru saja tiba di situ melempar kertas ke arah kepala orang itu.

"Heh, Kyuubi! Gimana bisa kamu rubah adikku jadi kayak gitu?"

"Hm?" mata yang tadinya terpejam kembali terbuka. Ia keberatan juga kalau dilempar dengan secuil kertas sampah itu. Dan lagi, mata merahnya menyipit, sedikit kurang terbiasa dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari lawan bicaranya barusan. "Maksudmu, pantat ayam ingusan itu?" Ia tersenyum kecil melontarkan kata-katanya yang barusan.

Dahi seseorang di bawah sana berkerut mendengar adik kesayangannya dipanggil seperti itu. Itachi, kakaknya si 'Pantat Ayam Ingusan' atau Sasuke. "Yang bener tuh Sasuke, Sa-su-ke, ingat itu Kyuubi!"

"Yah, gue tau kok." Kyuubi menjawabnya santai, masih tak beranjak dari posisinya. "Emang, apanya yang berubah, heh? Setau gue gak ada tuh."

"Ckckckckck, kamu kan punya gelar pangkat Dallions, masa segitu aja gak tahu?"

"Hm…" Kyuubi hanya bergumam, tak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan."

Merasa diremehkan, Itachi langsung meloncat naik ke atas pohon, menyebabkan dahan yang digunakan Kyuubi menjadi tidak seimbang. Hampir aja Kyuubi terjatuh kalau saja tubuhnya tak cepat-cepat ia kendalikan. "Heh, maksud loe apa? tiba-tiba naik ke sini, Brengsek!" teriaknya kasar.

Itachi menyeringai, ia sudah mendapat perhatian penuh sekarang. "Oh maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin mendapat perhatianmu saja," katanya kelewat jujur.

"Che… apa mau loe, Uchiha?"

Bingo, dapat….

"Mauku? Kerja sama."

"Hemh…. Kerja sama? Bukannya loe udah punya semuanya, segalanya?"

"Kyuubi, Kyuubi, hidup ini tak sesempurna seperti yang kau pikirkan," kata Itachi yang lebih mengarah ke logat guru TK.

"Lalu, apa untungnya bagiku?"

Diam sejenak….

"Kesenangan?"

Dan terukirlah seringaian masing-masing kedua belah pihak. Seringaian yang mampu membuat seluruh kingdom animalia kabur seketika, dan anehnya ini tidak berlaku bagi seluruh wanita di dunia baik yang masih bayi sampai nenek-nenek yang umurnya tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Heheh… tahu kan maksudnya?

-Kyukei Hie Ru-

"Hey, berikan padaku!" _(Kiba)_

"Enak saja, aku yang lebih dulu tau!" _(Chouji)_

"Tapi dia temen sebangkuku." _(Kiba)_

"Terus?" _(Chouji)_

"Ya, aku duluan lah, yang nyalin!" _(Kiba)_

"Hah, gak nyambung." _(Chouji)_

"Dari pada ribut, mending gue aja!" _(Shino)_

"Gak bisa!" _(Kiba dan Chouji)_

Hampir di seluruh penjuru kelas SKHS, setiap harinya selalu terdengar adu mulut yang tak pernah melenceng dari kata 'salin'. Suatu budaya yang sedari dulu dilastarikan oleh penduduk asli siswa SKHS. Terus dan terus sampai generasi berikutnya.

"DIAM SEMUA! Kalian bisa diam tidak? Memalukan, kelas kita itu sudah dipandang baik oleh semua guru di SKHS maupun sekolah lain. Tahu diri, kek!" Sang ketua menengahi dengan lantang, Hyuuga Neji. Yang lain masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Neji. Dan… Neji lah yang pertama membuka suara. "Sakon, pinjem dong!" Ckckckck….bahkan sang ketua tak pernah luput dari tradisi itu.

Dengan itu, menggemalah 'Huuuuuuuu!' di seluruh ruangan. Seorang Hyuuga pun akhirnya cuma cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Hahahaha…. bagus, Neji! Sini aku ikutan."

"Ah, kau Lee. Bisanya cuma nebeng."

"Emang, tadi kamu pakai mobil siapa ke sekolah, hm?"

"Mmmm…" Neji tampak berpikir. "Mobilmu, emang napa?" tanyanya enteng.

Gubrakk…..

Semua yang mendengarkan percakapan barusan, tanpa terkecuali jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Yah, aneh-aneh aja kamu, Ji."

Yang ditanya cuma cekikikan ngedenger komentar dari Tenten.

"Habis kalau gak gini, gak dapet contekan sih…" kata Neji masih setia dengan cengirannya. Tapi cengirannya berhenti saat terdengar langkah seseorang yang mendekat ke arah kelasnya.

"Ssssttt…. Sensei udah dateng!" Neji mengomando.

TAPP…TAP…TAP…

Langkah itu makin mendekat, dan berhenti di depan pintu kelas. Semua sudah bersikap wajar dan duduk manis, menanti sensei tercinta mereka.

KLEKKK…

Beberapa anak kelas menoleh dan mendapati seorang Sasuke Uchiha memasuki kelas. Mereka menarik napas lega dan kembali menyelesaikan acara salin-menyalin mereka yang belum terselesaikan.

"Huhhh… Sasuke kupikir siapa…eh, knapa kamu tadi gak masuk jam pertama sampai ketiga?" Kiba menjadi orang pertama yang menanyakan hal itu.

"Iya Sasuke, kenapa? Terus apa kau tahu Naruto juga?" Lee menambahkan.

"Diikutsertakan." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ohhh…" Kiba dan Lee cuma bisa menanggapi dengan 'oh' nya. Mereka sudah bisa mengerti maksud dari Sasuke adalah melewati ujian khusus yang diadakan sekolah. Lagi pula ini bukan hal baru yang harus dipertanyakan lebih jauh.

"Naruto juga yah?"

"Hn."

Memang bukan Naruto dan Sasuke saja yang menjadi kontestan. Di kelas ini misalnya ada Neji. Tapi setiap ujian pastilah berbeda satu sama lain tergantung penguji.

Merasa puas akan jawaban Sasuke, Kiba dan Lee cuma bisa terdiam dan mendoakan Naruto agar selamat. Yah, karena mereka tidak diperkenankan ikut campur atau mengetahui info barang secuil pun. Beberapa saat kemudian bel tanda jam pelajaran selanjutnya di mulai. Waktunya pembelajaran teknik tenaga dalam yang gurunya selalu on time.

"Ohayou, anak-anak!" sapa guru Gai, pengajar untuk jam ini kelewat ceria. Sayangnya, tidak bagi anak-anak didik yang menjawab dengan intonasi 'ogah-ogahan'. Kalau Lee mah, lain lagi ceritanya.

"Yosh, kita akan memasuki bab baru tentang 'Aturan Jam Tubuh Biologis Manusia'….buka halaman 333, baca sampai halaman 444, pahami! Satu jam lagi kita praktek," kata Gai-sensei langsung ke inti.

"Baik, Gai-sensei!" Lee berkata lantang dan dapat kita duga yang lain cuma mendengus.

Acara paham-memahami berlangsung dengan hikmat. Terkecuali Sasuke yang sedang memikirkan Naruto. Memang saat dia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di Rugon Kussi, Naruto sudah sadar dan agak baikan, tapi ia masih khawatir kalau saja Kyuubi secara diam-diam menyiksa Naruto lagi. Sasuke benci membayangkan kejadian itu. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa harus ada orang sekejam Kyuubi, yang tanpa sungkan menyakiti otouto kandungnya sendiri. Ya, alasan inilah yang menyebabkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam sekolah ini juga. Satu yang menjadi tujuannya, melindungi teman terdekatnya sedari kecil.

-Kyukei Hie Ru-

"Hey bangun Shikamaru! Kenapa kerjaanmu hanya tidur?"

"Mhh…hoahhhhmmm…Gaara, emang ada apa lagi? Semua tugas udah beres, kan?"

"Nih, barusan ada kabar kalau adiknya Kyuubi-senpai dari kelas Matchi, terluka!" Gaara melempar selembar kertas gulungan pada Shikamaru yang menjabat sebagai anggota ANBU.

"Che, mondekusei."

Gaara hanya diam saja mendengar keluh kesah Shikamaru yang memang sudah sering kali ia dengar. Sementara Shikamaru mengumpulkan dan mengolah informasi, Gaara pergi ke tempat markas Akatsuki. Gaara adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki tingkat dua. Dia masih ingat bagaimana dulunya ia disegani oleh semua kalangan siswa. Yah dulu,… dulunya ia menyandang nama Dallions tapi karena suatu tragedi, terpaksa ia harus rela melepaskan gelar kebanggaan SKHS itu.

Slashh…slash…slash…

Dengan bergaya ninja, Gaara melombat dari satu gedung ke gedung lain, hal ini memang bukanlah rahasia. Dan lagi bukanlah sebuah rahasia apabila banyak kecelakaan yang terjadi saat mereka menjalankan misi.

"Hwaa… awass!"

BRUAKKK….DUAKKK…

Badan Gaara bisa terhuyung ikut jatuh ke bawah kalau saja tak ada tiang kokoh di dekat jendela gedung yang bisa menjadi pegangannya. Sedangkan orang yang ditabrak atau menabrak Gaara, jatuh menembus sela antara bangunan tua. Benar, baru saja terjadi tabrakan antar ninja yang disebabkan oleh…oleh…sebuah kecerobohan. Seorang yang terjatuh tadi tampaknya bisa bangkit kembali. Berumtung ia telah diselamatkan oleh kardus-kardus yang tertumpuk di bawahnya, tapi sekarang sudah tak berwujud. Gaara pun turun memeriksa keadaan teman 'tabrak duet'nya tadi.

"Ah, gomenassai. Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya ramah.

"Uhh…," pemuda yang satunya lagi meringis, " tak apa, seharusnya aku juga minta ma….GAARA!" pemuda itu mengubah alur kalimatnya setelah tahu orang di depannya adalah Gaara.

"Eh, Naruto?"

"Gaara!" teriaknya memeluk pemuda berambut merah yang ada di depannya. Kemudian mengajak pemuda itu bersembunyi di antara gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang.

"Kau sudah sembuh? Bagaimana bisa?" Gaara mengawali pembicaraan.

"Nani? Tau dari mana kalau aku sakit emh, maksudku terluka?" tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Gaara sebelumnya.

"Hm, aku ini salah satu anggota Akatsuki Naruto, wajar kan?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Naruto hanya bisa meringis mendapati otaknya yang rada error.

Tentu Gaara tak habis pikir, gimana bisa Naruto diikutsertakan dalam ujian tahun ini. Kalau otaknya saja seperti itu kemungkinan besar ia akan lulus adalah tiga puluh persen. Yang bisa membantunya hanyalah kekuatan fisiknya saja. Atau mungkin juga sesuatu hal yang tak terduga.

"Lalu, kenapa kau malah keluyuran tak jelas begini?"

"Eh, yah aku tak betah berada di Rugon Kussi, selain tak ada teman juga baunya nggak enak, iekkkhhh…" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah, menghayati peran yang sedang ia lakukan.

BLETAKK…

"Ittai, kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?" Naruto memegangi kepala kuning itu dan mengelusnya sendiri.

"Dengar ya, kalu sampai terjadi apa-apa denganmu, sementara pihak sekolah diketahui hanya berdiam diri saja, itu dapat memperburuk citra nama baik sekolah tahu!" Gaara memang selalu terlihat bijak di depan semua orang.

"Lalu kenapa menjitak kepalaku segala? Kan bisa diberi tahu baik-baik."

"Biar processor di otakmu lebih cepet loadingnya." Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil, tak sampai terlihat, bahkan oleh Naruto.

"Aaa…ada-ada aja, aku kan bukan komputer atau sejenisnya…weeekkk," balasnya memasang tampang mengejek.

"Hhhh…" Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas.

"NARUTO…!"

Dari jarak kurang dari dua puluh meter seorang wanita, Anko-sensei tepatnya berteriak sambil melemparkan sebuah kunai, cepat.

SYUT….JLEBB…

Dua helai rambut Naruto sebelah kiri terpotong dengan manisnya, sontak membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah sambai membentur tembok di belakangnya.

"Kalau kau bergerak lagi, kunai ini akan menancap di leher tan-mu yang mulus itu…heheheheh," terangnya sambil menjilat kunai seperti biasanya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK….!"

Naruto mencoba berlari tapi sayangnya ia tersandung bola tenis yang memang di sekitar area itu digunakan untuk bermain tenis.

"Woaaa…!"

BUAK….

Tubuh bagian depan Naruto membentur lantai di bawahnya. Cukup keras karena ia berlari kencang namun juga tak terlau sakit. Gaara yang melihatnya cuma geleng-geleng dan tak mau melihat adik kelasnya itu tersiksa, lagi.

"Gaa…Gaara tolong aku! Aku mohon!" masih tetap dalam keadaan yang sama tak bergerak se-inchi pun karena ia sudah kaku lebih dulu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana, jabrik." Anko menyeringai dan mulai mendekati mangsanya barunya.

Gaara jadi kasihan juga melihat Naruto diperlakukan seperti itu. "Anko-sensei, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya. Aku janji tak akan mengecewakanmu."

"Heh, apa kau yakin, kepala merah?" tanyanya selidik setelah secepat kilat menghampiri Gaara. Tangannya merangkul pundak lelaki itu dengan membawa kunai, siap menyerang leher Gaara.

"Ya, aku yakin," jawab Gaara datar dan diikuti oleh Anko yang melepas rangkulannya.

"Menarik. Akan aku perhatikan tindakanmu, kepala merah." Anko melirik Naruto yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan ngeri, membuatnya ingin tertawa. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, jabrik, " ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara.

-Kyukei Hie Ru-

"Ino Pig. Kau berani menantangku?"

"Kenapa tidak, Billboard Brow?"

"Ergh… awas kau!"

"Apa? Mau melawanku, ayo sini maju!"

"Cu…cukup, hentikan. Sasuke-kun… tak kan senang melihat kalian seperti ini." Seorang wanita muncul untuk menjadi penengah, melarang mereka melanjutkan aktivitas dengan nada yang kurang tepat. Alhasil yang didapatnya hayalah dua buah death glare yang membuatnya terdiam, sangat.

"Hinata… kalau Naruto direbut siswi lain, apa kau mau merelakannya begitu saja?"

"Ino, itu…emhh…itu…ano…" katanya, disertai muka yang berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Sudahlah, ini adalah urusan kami, Hinata. Biarkan kami yang menyelesaikannya." Yang berambut pink itu memberi usul.

BLAM…

Seseorang membuka pintu dengan keras, memasuki ruang kesenian yang ditempati ketiga gadis itu dan sukses membuat mereka kaget. "Hinata-sama, jangan dekat-dekat mereka! Berbahaya."

"Ah, Neji."

"Ayo kita cepat pulang. Paman Hiashi sudah menunggu."

Takut-takut Hinata melihat ke arah duo sahabatnya. Tapi teman-temannya memberikan tanda seolah menyuruh Hinata cepat pergi dari situ. Akhirnya ia hanya menjawab perkataan Neji dengan mengangguk pelan dan menunduk dalam.

Neji langsung mengajak Hinata keluar ruang kesenian. Sesaat mereka bertemu Sai yang sedang berlari menuju ruang yang tadinya ia masuki. Dan diakhiri dengan terlemparnya Sai ke luar hingga membentur tembok. Mungkin Sai datang di waktu yang kurang tepat. Neji yang melihatnya pun langsung panik dan memperhatikan badan Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, kau tak pa?"

"Hm." Hinata menganguk cepat.

"Baiklah mari kuantar sampai parkiran."

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong yang lumayan luas. Sisi-sisinya dikelilingi dengan berbagai ornament langka dan patung para alumni yang sangat mereka segani hingga sekarang, menampakkan bangunan dengan arsitektur mewah nan megah.

Keluar dari lorong kesenian, Hinata berhenti sejenak. Ia melihat sesuatu yang bergerak cepat, sangat cepat. _'Apa itu?' _Tapi kata itu tak meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Hinata-sama?"

Bayangan itu melintas lagi, mata Hinata tak sekalipun berkedip. Ia merasa mengenal orang itu. Tapi siapa, ia tak tahu pasti. Neji yang biasanya sangat terlatih untuk hal ini nampak kebingungan.

"Hinata!"

SETT…

Dengan gerakan sekejab seseorang muncul tepat dihadapan Hinata. Orang itu menatap raut muka Hinata dalam jarak yang bisa dikatakan sangat dekat, lima senti mungkin. Neji yang sudah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi segera membelalakkan mata.

"Kyuubi-senpai!" teriaknya histeris. Mau melindungi Hinata tapi lawannya kakak kelas. Mau ngebiarin tapi kasian juga Hinata kalau sampai rumah pasti dihajar Paman Hiasi.

"Hmm…tenang aja, gue cuma mau ngeliat dia lebih deket, " Kyuubi menyeringai sambil menyentil dahi Hinata. Tentu hal ini membuat Hinata sadar akan jaraknya dengan Kyuubi dan hanya bisa ber-blush-ria. "Lumayan, akan gue pertimbangin elo sama anggota lain." Kyuubi melangkah pergi saat Hinata kehilangan kendali. Ya, Hinata hampir pingsan kalau saja Neji tak menghampirinya dengan segera.

"Kyu..Kyuubi-senpai, " kata hinata pelan, masih dengan muka memerah dan dalam hati ia melanjutkan _'mirip sekali'_. Rasanya Hinata ingin segera menangis di situ juga. Ia merasa sangat malu.

"Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama!" walaupun Neji sudah biasa menangani kasus sama seperti ini tiap kali bertemu dangan Naruto, tetap saja keadaan Hinata tak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.

-Kyukei Hie Ru-

Di ruangan lain yang berjarak tak kurang dari empat puluh meter dari tragedy antara KyuuHinaNeji. Beberapa orang sedang berdiskusi. Tempat itu tak begitu terang karena cahaya terhalang oleh beberapa tirai yang cukup besar nan tebal, memungkinkan mereka untuk berkspresi bebas.

"Seandainya ia ikut, bisa menambah jumlah kandidat bukan?"

"Tapi kalau mereka gagal, hanya akan membuang waktu dan energy saja."

"Hm, benar apa kata Kakuzhu, Hidan. Dewa Jashin-mu tak kan banyak menolong." Perkataan Tobi berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan death glare dari Hidan, tentunya. Dan ia hanya bisa sembunyi di balik kursi Kakuzhu. Malang nasibnya, si empunya kursi melarang Tobi untuk bersembunyi di situ.

Lagi, beberapa orang mulai berpasang-pasangan, berdiskusi menentukan siapa saja yang pantas menjadi kandidat Akatsuki maupun Dallions nantinya. Untuk sementara ini beberapa siswa yang terpilih ialah Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, dan Karin dari kelas Fungeki, Sai, Kankuro, dan Deidara dari kelas Geijutsu, Uciha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, dan Neji dari kelas Kuzusu. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih dalam proses.

"Hei Itachi, dimana Kyuubi?" tanya Pein.

"Hmmm…" Itachi mengelus dagunya sebentar, sok berpikir keras, "mungkin mencoba hal-hal baru, "katanya dengan tidak memandang ke arah Pein.

"Apa-apaan dia? Beraninya menentang kebijakan Leader, memangnya siapa dia?" Zhabusa mulai naik pitam. Sedari tadi ia menahan amarahnya saat ia tak melihat Kyuubi di ruangan ini untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Hei, hei, hei pangkatnya itu di atasmu tahu, " kata Hidan santai.

"Ya, aku tahu, aku tahu." Zhabusa mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengalah sejenak. "Tapi Kyuubi bukan Leader, ia hanya wakil di sini." Ia menunjukkan seringaian di balik perban yang menutupi mulut dan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

"Itachi, kalau kau tahu di mana Kyuubi, kenapa tak memperingatkannya untuk ke sini?" Pein kembali melanjutkan pertanyaan.

"Oh, itu…memangnya dia mudah diajak ke tempat membosankan seperti ini?" bukannya menjawab, ia malah membalikkan pertanyaan. "Lagian kalau aku tetap ngotot, yang ada, sekolah inilah yang akan hancur…hehhemmm," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Pelan-pelan Itachi menginagat kejadin itu. Tepat dua tahun lalu, saat Kyuubi hendak dijadikan salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki. Kyuubi mengamuk…ia tak menginginkan hal seperti itu. Itu sama halnya dengan menjadi seorang budak. Seorang budak yang takkan bebas melakukan apapun. Mungkin yang akan dia lakukan jika menjadi Akatsuki nantinya adalah menjalankan tugas, misi, melawan musuh dari luar sekolah atau membantu pihak kepolisian menuntaskan kejahatan. Memang sih, Kyuubi suka bertarung tapi ia juga tak suka kalau harus diperintah ini dan itu oleh Leader.

Karena semakin lama Kyuubi malah semakin dipaksa, maka ia memilih bertarung dengan semuanya. Kyuubi tak kan pernah mau pasrah oleh tindakan senpai-senpainya yang tidak bertanggung jawab, itu yang dipikirkannya. Awalnya sih, dia yakin akan bisa menang tapi di tengah pertarungan seseorang menggagalkan rencananya. Kyuubi telah dikalahkan seseorang, mungkin bisa jadi dua orang kalau Pein ikut andil bagian…sayangnya tidak. Jadi cukup satu orang…

Hasil yang ia peroleh, Kyuubi mendapat pangkat Dallions dan masih tetap bertahan hingga sekarang. Bahkan mendapat pangkat sebagai wakil Leader. Kenapa dia mau menjadi Dallions? Padahal Kyuubi tak mau diperintah. Jawabannya hanya Kyuubi sendiri 'orang itu' yang mengetahuinya. Oh ya DJ, jangan lupakan dia. Namanya saja Dewa.

Semua masih tak bergeming, mengingat kalau dulunya Kyuubi pernah mencekik leher senpainya sampai pingsan dan berlanjut pada senpai-senpai beruntung lainnya.

POOF…

Mendadak muncul asap putih di atas meja. Beberapa memberikan ekspresi terkejut. Ada yang malah memberi cengiran ke arah kumpulan asap itu. Lain lagi dengan Kakuzhu yang dengan cepat merapikan uang yang baru dihitungnya untuk yang ke tujuh belas kali pada siang hari ini. Ckckckck….

Terlambat. Sebuah tongkat dengan sebilah pedang panjang di ujungnya dan sehelai kain sutra berwarna merah menjadi pembatas sekaligus aksesoris. Tongkat itu tetancap sempurna di semua selebaran harta karun milik Kakuzhu. Sontak si pemilik harta karun tercengang. Melebarkan mata ke arah uangnya sendiri dan cepat-cepat beralih ke sesuatu yang berada pada asap yang masih berkemul di hadapannya. Kakuzhu enatap horror pada makhluk yang ada di balik ini semua dan yang ditatap dengan pandangan itu malah….

-TSUZUKU…..LAGI…HEHEHEHHEH-

maap mutus adegannya….wkwkwkwk..(readers: serius kaga sih lo minta maap?)

Hie kaga nyangka bakal sepanjang ini…ehm, maksudnya rada pendek…sebenernya dulu mau lebih pendek lagi tapi temen Hie ada yang protes makannya aku tambah…dikit. Hie kaga mau banyak-banyak ntar yang baca bosen, lagi. Ceritanya muter-muter gak? Oh ya, apa penempatan genrenya udah tepat? Tolong kasih tau Hie lewat review yah, pliiiiiiissss….!

Tulis aja keluh kesah kalian lewat review, kaga usah malu…(siapa juga yang malu?)

Orang yang bersedia mereview fic ini pasti cakep….^^ *rayuan no jutsu*

Balasan review…

**Aika Ray Kuroba**: mkasih udah review…Hie seneng bangett…

Heheheh…oh ya slesein fic reg Hie yang My School, My Disaster dong….Hie kangen banget ama grimmjow….

Ntar Hie review yang buanyak deh….

Oh yah, satu lagi….RAY, NAPA LOE KAGA LOG IN, SIH? *nendang Ray ampe Sunagakure* WKWKWKWK….

**Gummy Cherries**: iya makasi baget yah udah disempetin buat nge-review, maap Hie baru updet…kmaren bayak pelajaran yang musti diulang sampe nyita waktu….(bohong, jangan dipercaya!) n maap juga kalo critanya makin jelek….m(_ _)m

**Kucing Perak**: senpai makasih udah review…nih Hie udah munculin Gaara, pas banget karna Hie emang mau ngluarin Gaara….hihihi.. v

**QQ**: wah mau dibikin merana lagi? Sadis…tapi kali ini adegan itu lewat, cukup satu kali…er…atau mungkin laen kali?...*taboked* makasih udah review…QQ-san

**Secret**: wah ini siapa yah? Apa Hie mengenalmu? Apa kita berteman akrab?

Maap yah updetnya lama, Hie juga udah usaha kok…(secret: gw tau loe bohong!)

**Fi suki suki**: Iya, makasih udah dibilang keren segala….tpi mungkin sekarang kaga keren lagi….T.T

Untuk pairnya emh….tadi kelihatan gak, kalau masih belum yah hie kasih tahu deh, pairnya ada sasunaru dan naruhina, tapi untuk saat ini kayaknya gak ada pairnya, habis ini genre friendship, sih….ehehhehe…

**Matsuo Emi**: Wah ya makasih… untuk yang kesekian kali reviwier bilang fic Hie keren….senengnya. Eh, tulus kaga ngomongnya? Hehehe…kidding…

errr...perasaan dari tadi minta maaf melulu, mungkin karena lebaran udah deket hihihi jadi skalian Hie mau minta maaf untuk segala tindakan yang telah kulakukan...arigato...(_ _)

ALL…REVIEW PLEASEEEE….! REVIEW PLEASEEEE….! REVIEW PLEASEEEE….! REVIEW PLEASEEEE….! REVIEW PLEASEEEE….! REVIEW PLEASEEEE….! REVIEW PLEASEEEE….! REVIEW PLEASEEEE….! REVIEW PLEASEEEE….! REVIEW PLEASEEEE….! REVIEW PLEASEEEE….!


	3. Perihal Apapun

UPDETTT! Maaf buat semuanya, sepertinya Hie hanya bisa berlama-lama updet hehehehe… *dilempar sendal* Hah, inilah hidup. Kali ini cuma 8 lembar (baca: kurang) belum termasuk author notes… XDa

Kemaren juga nggak sempat nge-PM satu-satu, gomen ( _ _ ). Sekedar pemberitahuan karna kebanyakan pada tanya -atau komen?- kalau Kyuubi jahat, tuh 'sebenernya'... umh 'ada' benarnya juga sih. *plak* hehehe…tak lupa Hie ucapin banyak terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia meripiu. Ripiu Anda sangat berarti bagi saya. Dan…lanjutkan! Heheheh…

**Special Thanks:**

**FBSN**

**Ruubi Ryuubi**

**QQ**

**preciousreina**

**Misyel**

**akaringo satsuki**

**Gummy Cherries**

**Meyra Uzumaki**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**Matsuo Emi**

**Fi suki-suki**

**Ri-EroFujo**

and

for **You**

_**Genre Adventure / Friendship**_

_**Naruto © Mas Kishimoto**_

**~Care!~**

**Chapter 2 : Perihal Apapun**

_**Rating T**_

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU, BL (dikit), gaje, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, alur berantakan, de el el.**** Pair…saya juga tidak tau hehehe…tapi kebanyakan bakal muncul Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kyuubi… mungkin (' . ')a. Sekian dan terima kasih…**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Kakuzhu menatap horror ke makhluk di depannya dan yang ditatap dengan pandangan itu malah….

"Heheheheh…." Yups, di tertawa. Perlahan asap mulai menghilang menampakkan kuku tangan yang panjang dan rambut kuning kemerahan darinya. Ketika angin masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, semua asap menyingkir menampakkan seseorang yang berdiri tegap menghadap Kakuzhu, lengkap dengan seringaian.

"Hadir!" katanya, Kyuubi mengabsen diri sendiri. Ia tak perduli dengan berbagai ekspresi yang ditujukan untuknya. Lalu berdiri, melepaskan tongkat maut (menurut Kakuzhu) dan berjalan di atas meja rapat dari ujung satu ke ujung lain menuju tempat Pein.

"Hei, apa gue telat?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Pein. Tepat, posisi Kyuubi sekarang yaitu jongkok di atas meja, berhadapan langsung sama Leader.

"Kyuubi, hentikan! Tingkah lakumu sangat tidak sopan."

"Heh?" Kyuubi mengernyit, tapi kemudian tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu kembali berdiri dan meloncat turun dari meja, membelakangi semua dan berjalan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Yang akan ditambahin jadi kandidat selanjutnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan kewajiban gue selesai buat rapat kali ini." Kyuubi meninggalkan anggota lainnya yang sedikit kaget mendengar perkataanya.

"Gaara, kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

Naruto dan Gaara berada di sebuah lorong sempit dan juga gelap. Lorong itu diapit oleh gedung kesenian dan gedung olahraga. Tidak ada orang lain kecuali mereka berdua.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai."

"Wow…sepertinya lorong ini makin sempit saja." Naruto memberi pendapat.

"Benarkah." Yang ditanya hanya menjawab (atau bertanya) dengan datar.

"Iy-…"

"Kita sudah sampai."

Lama ia terdiam memperhatikan tempat itu dengan sedetailnya. Pertama yang muncul dibenaknya adalah orang yang berdiri di sampingnya, Gaara. Tempat itu sungguh tak ada menyenangkannya sedikitpun. Cuma ada rasa benci, dendam, dan amarah. Sangat menyedihkan untuk mengingatnya kembali.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" perkataan Naruto tercekat. Ia paksakan untuk bertanya, padahal perasaaanya sekarang sedang kacau. Bahkan Naruto berharap takkan lagi mengingat kejadian yang dulu pernah berlangsung ditempat ini.

Tempat itu sangat gelap, tapi samar-samar masih bisa menampakkan tiap sudut. Ada lima buah kotak kayu berukuran satu kali satu meter yang ditumpuk menjadi dua-dua-satu. Banyak debu yang bertebaran di situ, mungkin tak pernah di datangi orang lain. Gaara melompat ke salah satu kotak kayu itu. Berdiri dan menatap Naruto sejenak. Sejak tadi Naruto hanya diam, memandang tempat ini dengan datar dan dingin.

"Ada apa, Naru?" Gaara bertanya. Tapi yang didapatnya kemudian adalah tatapan yang mulai menajam. Naruto segera berbalik ingin kembali ke kelasnya saat…

"Hei, mau ke mana? Saat ini akulah yang sedang bertanggung jawab untuk mengawasimu." Gaara tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan perkataannya saat Naruto berhenti berjalan.

"Baik, sekarang apa maumu?" tanyanya tanpa membalikkan badan. Naruto sangat membenci keadaan seperti ini.

"Jangan begitu. Hormatilah aku sedikit, Naruto. Memang, kau pernah menyelamatkanku, tapi sekarang..." Gaara memutus perkataannya dengan mengendalikan pasir dari segala arah. Pasir itu melayang dan merapat, membentuk sebuah tembok yang menutup lorong dari luar, menutup pintu jalan masuk satu-satunya. "…bukan waktunya balas budi." Gaara menggerakkan pasirnya mendekat, cepat. Jadi Naruto harus melompat hingga sekarang ia cuma berjaraknya sekitar 3 meter dari Gaara. Disusul dengan pasir-pasir yang mengepung mereka. Tinggal sedikit dan mereka berdua akan tertutup rapat, tanpa cahaya sedikitpun.

"NARUTO!"

"Sasuke?" Naruto bergumam kecil sebelum ia sempat melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" berulang kali Sasuke berteriak memanggil Naruto. Sia-sia, tak akan mungkin suaranya bisa menembus benda padat yang menjadi pembatas. _Brengsek pasti musuh yang dihadapi Naruto bersekongkol dengan Kyuubi. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Naruto…_

"Che… sial!" umpat Naruto melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah gelap gulita.

"Kenapa Naruto? Kau takut sendirian, sekarang?" Naruto melirik kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, bawah, atas. Nihil, jarak pengelihatannya hanya sebatas panjang tubuh saja. Lagi pula suara Gaara menyebar dengan sangat baik di situ. Tak ada celah. "Naruto…" suara Gaara kembali menyapa. "Aku tau tubuhmu itu sangat istimewa…berpuluh-puluh tusukan pun pasti akan pulih dengan sempurna hanya dalam satu malam. Kau ingat Naruto, saat kau menyelamatkanku di tempat ini? Membiarkan tubuhmu sendiri terluka demi melindungiku dari makhluk-makhluk busuk itu?"

Naruto masih terdiam, memikirkan tujuan Gaara yang sesungguhnya sampai… sebuah benda tajam mengarah padanya.

CRASS…

Darah segar mengalir keluar dari lengan atas Naruto. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar bunyi tetesan darahnya sendiri yang jatuh ke bawah. Gaara berhasil membagi konsentrasinya. Dan serangan pertama berhasil dengan lancar. _Apa-apaan ini? Gaara, Gaara berubah lagi. Sebentar-sebentar jadi teman, dan selanjutnya jadi lawan. Errrgh…aku tidak mengerti._ Naruto terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya, bersiap-siap dengan serangan selanjutnya. Ia berkonsentrasi lebih. Kunai yang selalu terselip di pakaiannya dikeluarkan dalam posisi siaga.

CTAK…

Benar saja, Gaara melanjutkan serangannya. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Naru!" Ia memerintah Naruto sambil melancarkan beberapa pasir padat yang juga tajam. Satu, dua, tiga,… serangan tak berhenti sampai Naruto kewalahan dan kembali tiga tusukan sekaligus mendarat di tubuh Naruto. Hampir ia terjatuh kalau tangannya tak digunakan untuk menopang.

UAKH…

Naruto memuntahkan darah, keseimbangannya sudah tak terkontrol lagi. Bahkan ia hanya sanggup melihat ke bawah. Tak peduli kalau Gaara akan menyerangnya kembali. Ia tahu kalau Gaara sungguh-sungguh. Tapi kenapa ia malah mempercayai suatu hal dari Gaara. Gaara mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto, menampakkan dirinya. Sebentar ia menyeringai. _Sekaranglah saatnya._ Sedikit ia menunduk dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke wajah Naruto.

"Gaara. Berhenti!"

Gaara tersentak saat namanya dipanggil. Pasir yang ia jadikan pertahanan mulai runtuh. Terlihat orang lain di situ, Itachi… rupanya sedari tadi ia berada di samping Gaara dan Naruto.

"Mau kau apakan dia? Tugas kita sudah selesai sampai disini."

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Gaara menunduk. Menyadari berbuatannya yang di luar 'sekenario'.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi!"

Naruto yang ditinggal sendirian, kemudian terduduk. Tubuhnya lumayan banyak terluka. Napasnya terengah-engah dan tenaganya seperti habis terkuras. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? _

BUAK…

Naruto hanya bisa terjatuh dengan posisi miring. Sempat ia mengingat Sasuke yang memanggilnya sebelum ia terperangkap. Tapi nyatanya sekarang ia hanya sendiri.

-Kyukei Hie Ru-

"Brengsek! Mereka harus diberi pelajaran."

"Senpai, kau tak berhak memberi mereka pelajaran? Bukankah mereka malah meringankan tugasmu?"

Naruto yang mulai sadar, samar-samar mendengar percakapan yang salah seorang dari mereka adalah Kyuubi. _Kenapa dia marah-marah? Apa yang dia permasalahkan?_ _Ukhh… sial, badanku sulit sekali untuk bergerak._ Naruto hanya bisa membuka matanya. Ia melihat banyak perban yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia tak merasa sakit. Hanya saja kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

"Hey, dia sudah bangun," kata orang yang berada di dekat Kyuubi, Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" Naruto tak menyangka kalau ada Sasuke juga di situ. "Dobe, bagaimana? Apa yang Gaara lakukan pada-…" Sasuke tak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, bahunya keburu dipegang dan tubuhnya dilempar ke belakang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuubi yang melakukannya. Shikamaru cuma bisa geleng-geleng. Kyuubi menatap tajam pada adiknya sendiri. Mengamati Naruto sejenak. Tentu saja Naruto mulai risih.

"Heh, Bocah. Kata Sizhune loe cuma luka beberapa tusukan, tapi loe sampe pingsan seharian. Katakan, apa loe ngelihat Itachi di situ?" Kyuubi gak tinggal diam, semakin lama ia ngedesak Naruto.

Tapi bukannya Naruto, Sasuke malah maju dan ambil suara. "Itachi katamu? Jangan seenaknya menuduh Aniki."

"Che… minggir. Gue kagak nanya loe. Tadi aja loe malah nuduh gue… dasar, Bocah." Kyuubi sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto "Lagian, saksi mata udah ada di depan kita." Ia terus menuntut jawaban dari adiknya. Kini Sasuke berharap apa yang dikatakan Naruto nanti sama dengan pendapatnya.

"Ya, aku emang ada di sana." Seseorang yang baru saja memasuki Rugon Kussi menjawab tenang, Itachi.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Baka Aniki!"

"Sasuke, aku terp-…"

DUAK! BRAK…

Sebuah hantaman telak mengenai pipi kanan Itachi, tubuhnya sampai mundur dan terpental ke tembok. Sekarang posisinya duduk menyandar. Sebagian poni panjangnya menutupi mata yang kononnya magis itu. Sebelum mengambil napas sejenak, kerahnya sudah dicengkeram Kyuubi.

"Kyuu!" Naruto yang dari tadi diam hanya bisa menyebut nama Kyuubi saat melihat kejadian barusan. Dia masih belum bisa berdiri walau sakarang ia sudah bisa duduk. Tak seperti sebelumnya saat ia cedera karena serangan Kyuubi. Sangat berbeda. Tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Sizhune yang mendengar keributan di lingkup wilayah kewenangannya segera datang dan mengambil tindakan. "Hentikan! Ini Rugon Kussi, ruangan yang digunakan untuk pengobatan, bukannya tempat berkelahi. Aku mengerti kalau Kyuubi sangat menyayangi Naruto. Tapi lakukan itu di luar!"

"Heh…" Kyuubi mendengus, "…gue bukannya nglakuin ini buat dia, gue cuma gak mau mangsa gue disentuh." Rasanya kata itu terdengar sangat egois tapi kalau ada yang memperhatikan bagaimana pandangannya pada Naruto sendiri, ia akan tahu yang sebenarnya. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dia katakan. Tak terkecuali Shikamaru dan Itachi. Itachi menyeringai dan Kyuubi menggeram kecil dengan mengarahkan tatapan 'tidak suka' pada Itachi.

"Terserah, tapi keluar dari sini, " ucap Sizhune tegas, "kalau Tsunade-sama sampai tahu, kalian pasti akan dihukum berat.

Kyuubi menaruh kedua tangannya di saku dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar menuruti perintah guru ahli pengobatan itu. Diikuti Itachi yang baru berdiri sambil ngusap pelan pipinya yang agak memar, bahkan Sizhune sempat menawarinya untuk diobati tapi ia tolak. '_Seorang laki-laki tak kan bermasalah dengan hal sepele semacam itu_' katanya, walaupun pukulan yang diberikan oleh Kyuubi tadi cukup keras.

Berjarak beberapa meter dari ruangan Naruto, Kyuubi berhenti. Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Koridor nampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang di situ. Dan saat semua menghilang, Kyuubi memulai pembicaraan.

"Yang nglakuin itu ke Naruto, loe kan? Gue tahu… cuma loe satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan jurus ilusi dengan sempurna… bahkan medis pun akan sulit dipulihkan."

Sunyi sejenak.

PLOK! PLOK!

"Hebat, inilah sebabnya clan kami selalu mengakui keberadaan Namikaze sepertimu. Analisa yang mengagumkan." Itachi tersenyum.

"Hentikan basa-basi loe yang menjijikkan itu. Nggak kan ada gunanya." Terkadang Kyuubi sangat membenci seorang Uchiha seperti Itachi. Acting mereka sangat memuakkan baginya.

"Hahaha…tenanglah, Kyuubi. Perlu kau tahu, tadi itu benar-benar sebuah pujian. Analisamu memang tepat, bahkan sensei seperti Sizhune pun tak kan menyadari kalau itu perbuatanku, yah…wajar, di sini memang bukan hanya aku saja yang bisa melakukannya. Terutama anak tingkat dua." Itachi diam sejenak dan mengambil napas. Rupanya emosi Kyuubi sudah membaik setelah memberi pukulan pada Itachi tadi. Jadi membiarkan Itachi menjelaskan semuanya.

Padahal saat Itachi melakukan jurus ilusi pada Naruto. Ia sudah melakukan kolaborasi dengan Gaara. Beberapa kali Gaara membuat serangan yang membuat luka di beberapa tempat untuk mengecoh kalau Itachi ikut andil bagian. Jadi, bukankah kecurigaan padanya akan semakin sempit? Ditambah dengan alasan yang diungkapkannya pada Kyuubi tadi.

"Kyuubi, aku nyerang Naruto bukan untuk alasan kesenanganku sendiri. Saat kau keluar dari ruang rapat tadi pagi, Pein memberi tahu kalau Dewan Pengawas dari luar sekolah datang ke sini. Mereka mengecek keadaan sekolah ini, semuanya."

Kyuubi masih terdiam. "Sudahlah, kau tahu maksudku kan? Masa orang Dallions gak bisa nebak yang beginian…" Itachi mengendus. Malas juga kalau ia harus menjelaskan semuanya secara rinci. Tapi untunglah tidak. Kyuubi yang tadinya hanya diam, sekarang menunjukan ekspresinya.

"Oke….loe, gue maafin. Sebagai gantinya loe temenin gue bolos hari ini!" Kyuubi melangkah pergi.

"Hei, kok-…"

"Kalo dengerin omelan 'kan gue jadi punya temen. Soal hukuman, itu gak mungkin." Orang Dallions tidak mungkin mendapat hukuman. Mereka hanya akan diberhentikan atau diberi nasihat. Oleh karena itu, mereka dipilih atas pertimbangan yang ketat. Itachi cuma bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dulu mau-maunya berteman sama Kyuubi.

"Emangnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Kita jalanin rencana kita!"

Sasuke pulang ke rumah. Siswa tingkat satu belum bisa tinggal di asrama. Sementara karena Naruto sedang terluka maka ia tinggal di sekolah. Tadinya Sasuke mau mengecek keadaan rumah Naruto yang kosong karana Kyuubi juga sudah menginap di asrama. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena sadar dirumah itu akan banyak jebakan untuk pencuri yang sengaja dipasang oleh pemilik rumah. Jadi tak usah kuatir.

"Gah, aku terlalu memikirkanya." Sasuke berjalan terus bersama pemikiran yang sebenarnya tak perlu dia pikirkan sama sekali, mengingat rumah Naruto berarti juga rumah Kyuubi.

DUAK!

Karena pikirannya terus melayang, tak sengaja Sasuke menubrukkan sendiri badannya ke tiang listrik. "Aw….Sial!" dia kembali berjalan, setelah berbelok tentunya dengan sumpah serapah yang ia tujukan pada tiang yang dengan seenaknya berdiri di sana.

Sampai di kediaman Uchiha yang lumayan besar itu, Sasuke segara mengubah raut kesalnya dengan 'bosan'. Dia memang bosan tinggal di rumah sendirian. Karena biasanya Naruto menginap di sini.

CKLEK!

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, sepi. Lagi pula sekarang sudah malam. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sempat Sasuke melewati kamar Anikinya yang tertutup rapat. Lalu ia teringat kejadian tadi sore. _Dasar Aniki, kenapa malah melukai Naru begitu?_ _Apa jangan-jangan malah dipengaruhi Kyuubi, tapi Kyuubi kan malah…atau cuma pura-pura? Gak mungkin, mereka… apalagi Kyuubi tak kan mau melakukan hal serendah macam itu._

"Hah…" Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung masuk. Terdidur pulas di situ tanpa mencopot baju seragamnya. Dalam mimpi Sasuke, seperti ada seorang teman yang sedang tidur bersamanya. _Naruto kah?_ Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati seseorang di sana. "Ah?" Sasuke memekik, ia melihat rambut berantakan Naruto yang selalu ia lihat. Buru-buru ia menyalakan lampu di dekatnya.

"!" teriakan keluar dari mulutnya.

Itachi yang setengah sadar karena ia juga sedang tidur, apalagi bermimpi indah dengan gadis-gadis cantik yang menggodanya. Ia berlari (baca: melangkah pelan) dengan limbung. Matanya setengah terpejam, bahkan kadang menutup sempurna. Sukses membuatnya menubruk meja dengan akuarium kecil yang ada di atasnya.

BRUAK! GLODAK…

Barulah Itachi sadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata setelah tersiram air yang tumpah dari akuarium. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aneh, ia tak merasakan sakit di kepalanya sedikitpun. "Sa-Sasuke!" teriaknya sambil berlari lurus menuju kamar adiknya. Ia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan mendapati otoutonya sedang menaruh pandang dengan aura membunuh kepada sahabatnya, Kyuubi. Tapi Kyuubi…ia cuma diam saja. _Apa Kyuubi kalah dengan otoutoku?_ Itachi melebarkan matanya. Lalu mulai memastikannya.

"Sasuke! Ada apa?" tanyanya cepat.

Adiknya menoleh, sedikit raut kaget dari Sasuke tapi segera hilang dalam satu detik. "Kenapa kalian ada di rumah ini?" masih tidak percaya dan kesal akan kejadian seharian ini.

"Hah, ya….kami ada urusan, Sasuke. Umh..maaf otouto, Kyuubi terpaksa ada di kamarmu karena aku pikir kau akan menyelinap di sekolah untuk menemani Naruto." Itachi mulai membaca situasi. "Err…Sasuke, satu lagi. Kenapa Kyuubi tidak bergerak? Kau berhasil mengalahkannya?" Tanya Itachi yang sudah setengah mati penasaran.

**CUT! CUT! CUT! **

**Cukup sampai di sini hahahaha….XP. Gomen, makin lama tambah dikit, nih juga udah usaha. Berat juga, fuhhh….*ngelap keringet* mau gimana lagi, kalo Hie punya inspirasi pasti waktu mau ulangan or ujian jadi waktunya terbatas. Gantian lagi nganggur n kagak ulangan, aja… inspirasinya mlompong, huftt...**

**Sepertinya ini akan jadi panjang, jadi mohon bersabar ^ ^**

**Umhh…satu lagi, pas fic ini aku baca ulang rasanya Kyuubi kek orang gila deh hahaha…*ditendang Kyuu* Ne, JANGAN LUPA, RIPIU YA? *maksa mode -bletak-* fic jelek-jelek kek gini juga butuh ripiu *loh?* POKOKNYA….**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Please…..**

XDDDDDD…


End file.
